Alternate Tail Openings
by DigiXBot
Summary: My own attempt at creating openings for the Alternate Tail series. Why you ask. I really want to share the insanity in my head. Inspired by darkfire1220 Viridescent Openings. Any newcomers to Alternate Tail must beware potential spoilers to the series.
1. Snow Fairy

Opening One: Fairy Tail: An Alternate Tail Chapter 1-11

Song: Snow Fairy (Or Fairy Tail Opening 1)

 _Fairy, where are you going_

Fairies are seen skipping across the skylit sky

 _hikari zenbu atsumete_

They then fly upward before images of Cathedral shelter then a ship crossing a sea are shown, both underneath a starry sky

 _kimi no ashita terasu yo_

A back view of Gajeel looking up the same sky, before panning upward to the purple moon. The title "Fairy Tail: An Alternate Tail" fades into view.

 _Oh Yeah!_

The camera pans from left to right to Levy on a hilltop overviewing Magnolia

 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_

A closer view of the back of her head as a fairy flies in front of her. She turns her head to the screen with a curious gaze.

 _Oh Yeah!_

The camera pans right to left to see a shirtless Lyon standing amongst the rubble of a demolished building. He leaning against one of the rubble with his right hand in front of him and the other in the pocket.

 _karetatte sakebu kara_

We get a side view of Lyon as a fairy flies past him. He is glaring at his right hand as icy mist surrounds it.

 _Oh Yeah!_

The Camera first shows a defeated serpent monster with a large horn, before panning up to show Mira standing above it with her hands on her hips.

 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_

A closer view of Mira is shown. A proud smirk crosses her face

 _Oh Yeah!_

The camera zooms in a back view of Gajeel and Lily, who are standing on a grassy cliff overlooking a valley.

 _OH YEAH!_

The camera is right in front of Gajeel. Gajeel turns around and scowls at the screen, while Lily flies up next to him to glare at it as well.

The scene changes again to show a train riding over a bridge above a lake

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_

Inside the train, Gajeel is groaning as he is lying against the window, with Lily sitting next to him and looking at him with concern. On the same seat, Levy is reading a red-covered book with a smile on her face. Opposite of Gajeel, Lyon is leaning against the window with a bored expression. Next to Lyon, Mira is looking at a paper map

The scene then changes to see Mira driving a boar driven carriage across a road in a rocky canyon. Lyon and Lily are on top of the carriage. Gajeel is lying with his head out of the back of the carriage while Levy is looking at him from the side.

 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_

We see Gajeel, Levy, Lyon, Mira and Lily around a campfire. Gajeel is stuffing metal screws into his mouth while Lily is biting through a kiwi like it was an apple. Levy is in the midst of reading but is glaring at Lyon who is looking over her shoulder. Mira is lying nearby with a blissful smile and sleeping.

 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_

We see Levy spinning a small pen in her hand as she sits on the edge of a bridge under the rain. She gazes at the pen with a forlorn expression as tears form in her eyes.

 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

Suddenly the rain comes to the stop as Levy raises her head. She turns her head, and the camera shifts to see Lisanna waving towards her, with Gajeel, Lyon, Mira, and Lily behind her, all carrying supplies for a job. Levy is seen smiling and blinks away her tears

 _Snowing_

Quick scene of Gajeel leaping away from a wyvern with a treasure chest in his arms.

 _sunao ni_

We see Lily in his battle form slicing at vines that are strangling Gajeel and Levy, while at the foreground Lyon and Mira are looking at a job request.

 _egao ni_

We see Gajeel and Levy running as fast as possible from a swarm of giant wasps. A hill sized wasp nest is in the middle ground.

 _nareta no wa_

At the guild hall, Gajeel and Lyon are literally butting heads in front of the job board, with a green aura around Gajeel and a white aura around Lyon. Nearby, Lily and Lisanna watched the two with amusement while Levy is clutching her gut laughing.

 _futari yorisoi_

We see Mira frowning to the left before the camera pans back and shows Stormorse with a smirk on his face.

 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

A pan up of the Fairy Tail guild. Starting with Makarov, then Ryos, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Erza, Lucy, Jet, and Droy

 _Fairy, where are you going_

Levy is grinning as writes in the air with her pen before moving back into a bright flash, where from it comes the Solid Script spells Storm, Fire, Lightning, and Wind

 _hikari zenbu atsumete_

The camera pans from Gajeel's torso to his head as his body is covered in scales, before he spews out an Iron Dragon Roar to the heavens, causing the cloudy sky to break apart.

 _kimi no ashita terasu yo_

A pan left to right of the same guildmates as they stand watching Gajeel's action

 _Why, why, why_

The demon Lullaby stands amongst the fog as it roars, the camera pans back to show Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Lyon, and Mira standing on a rock structure staring back it. We see Gajeel's eyes glaring at the monster in fury

 _Don't say goodbye_

A quick flashback of Gajeel standing beneath Metalicana as both dragon and boy glare at each other is shown, before showing Mira transforming into Beelzea and Gajeel's arm transforming into Iron Dragon's Sword. The two warriors fly pass each other before the screen is swallowed with light.

Lily then flies from beneath the screen and gives a wink, before the camera pulls back and shows he is in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall. Gajeel (gripping his forearm with a smirk) and Mira (grinning at the camera with her hands on her hips) are standing to his left while Levy (smiling at the camera with her arms behind her) and Lyon (a slight smirk on his face as he crossed his arms) are standing at his right.

 **Just a fun little side project. Had the idea for a while, but I really got inspired by darkfire1220 Viridescent Openings series to do this (Which you should check out if you're a My Hero Academia fan, as well as his story Viridescent). I hope I can do openings for the rest of Alternate Tails. Got some ideas for the next few arcs as well with D-tecnoLife (Bleach Opening 2) for the Phantom Lord arc and Hey Kids! (Noragami Opening 2) for the Tower of Heaven arc. Anyway, let me know what you think of this, and give some ideas for opening songs for the arcs you've been reading so far.**


	2. D-technoLife

Opening One: Fairy Tail: An Alternate Tail Chapter 12-20

Song: D-tecnoLife (Or Bleach Opening 2)

 _ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo_  
Gajeel is standing in front of Fairy Tail guild hall, looking at it with a stern expression

 _kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de_  
The camera turns around to show Levy standing back to back to him with a forlorn expression

 _woooow_  
The black and white Logo for Alternate Tail moves across the screens before panning into the center in full color

 _tsunaida kimi no te wo_  
The image glows into a bright light. We then see quick scenes of Lily, Lyon, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna

 _itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana_  
We return to the front of Magnolia and see the guild hall before the sky turns red and we see the guild hall is now covered in black burn marks with the sign down on the street

 _usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara_  
We then see a sorrowful Makarov in Magnolia park surrounded by his children, gripping tightly on his staff as it starts to break.

 _hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare_  
The front entrance of Phantom Lord is destroyed by Gajeel, as other Fairy Tail wizards charge in to fight the incoming Phantom Lord wizards

 _toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte_  
Gajeel stops moving and looks upward. The camera shifts to show Natsu leaping down from the rafters towards Gajeel with one of his fists on fire. Gajeel stops the attack with an iron dragon sword.

 _kimi wo mitsuke dasu_  
A quick flash of scenes of Mira, Erza, Jellal, and Mystogan before returning to Gajeel and Natsu smirking at each other

 _ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi_  
Lily and Pinyin are racing across the rooftop of Magnolia before leaping at each other, the former with his Musica Sword and the latter with a katana made of water. Sparks fly as the weapons make contact

 _mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de_  
As the two fight, we see Sol holding onto his monocle as he sent numerous boulders at Lisanna, who transforms into her wing form to fly of while Elfman charges forward with Stone Arm and crushes one in his grip

 _mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara  
_ On top of the Phantom Lord's mobile headquarters and under the rain, Merudy creates several Maguilty Sodoms around her, and Lyon opposite of her creates several ice eagles. Both opponents fire their projectiles, which only destroy each other.

 _ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro  
_ Sol suddenly appears behind Lyon, only to be kicked away by Mira. She then transforms into her Kitsune form as she snarls at Sol while he reaches for his blindfolds as there is a glowing light underneath  
We then see Gajeel and Natsu in close contact. Natsu's flames are on fire and leave burn marks on Gajeel, while Gajeel's fist are coated in iron scales and leave cuts on his opponent's clothes and skin where he makes contact.

 _who are we to pass through you  
_ Levy is seen quickly writing something in the air in panic  
We then see Gajeel and Natsu cross punching each other, fury in both of their eyes  
 _  
woooow_  
A scene of Jose with a sneer as the camera pulls back and shows the Elemental Five (Sans Natsu) standing by him

 _itsuka wakari aeru kara_  
A split screen of Gajeel and Natsu both roaring in rage, followed by a scene of Makarov with his eyes glowing gold with firy  
We then see the screen split into five, with (left to right) Lily, Levy, Gajeel, Lyon, and Mira in each space.  
The final scene is a crowd shot of them standing in front of their assembled guildmates.

 **Here it is, the second opening for Alternate Tail. As you can see, I won't be sticking to just Fairy Tail songs for this.**


	3. Hello Sleepwalker

Fairy Tail: An Alternate Tail Opening 3, Chapter 21-28

Song: Overnight Appointment by Hello Sleepwalker (Noragami Opening 1)

The instrumental opening starts with a young Mira wearing a large white shirt standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The camera shifts to behind her, and as she walks to the entrance the Alternate Tail Logo fades into view.

 _Dangan kometa shouchuu wo_

On a beach at night, a young Mira wearing her slave clothes and her arm in demon state looking out to sea

 _boku wa kata te ni motteiru_

A close up to her face shows a single tear rolling down her face.

 _Furueta kimi no iru basho e hashi wo hayame mukatteiru  
_ An adult Mira is leaning against a glass panel door in a hotel room. We see her reflection looks like Beelzea, but looking at Mira with contempt

 _Chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to_

A small show of Mira's feet walking down a stone-broad street in bright daylight.

Aseru kokoro wo sekashita dake

A quick-shot of Lisanna, Elfman, and Makarov, panning back to show the rest of the guild.

 _Chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to_

Another clip of Mira walking down the same street, this time showing only her face with a deep frown, highlighted by the orange of the sunset.

 _Tomaru kehai mo naku susunde iku  
_ We see a close up of Gajeel and Lyon before the camera quickly pans back to show them with Levy and Lily.

 _Chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to_

We see Mira standing at the top of the Akane Beach Hotel at night, looking out to sea with a distraught expression.

 _Owari to hajimari no sakaime_

A close up of Simon before panning back to show Sho, Wally, and Millanna around him

 _Chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to_

A slow pan from Mira's face to her waist, where her fist are clenched in rage

 _Subete kasanatta_

A final shot of Laxus, his face covered by a hood as lightning dance around him

 _Hey! Doushite boku wa matteita. Usugurai heya hitori kiri_

On the black beach where the Tower is, we see a team of robed cultist charging towards Lyon and Lily, blades and wands ready, but just as quickly they are knocked away by Lily's Musica Sword and sent flying back by Lyon's Ice Eagles.

 _Hey! Doushite boku wa matteita. Doa wo keyaburu sono oto wo_

We witness Levy and Merudy leaping off a wooden platform towards a group of cultist and taking down one each with Maguilty Sodom and Solid Script: Fire respectively.

 _Hey! Doushite boku wa matteita. Usugurai heya hitori kiri_

We see Gajeel completely surrounded by cultist agents. Gajeel only scowls in annoyance as he uses Iron Dragon's Lance to take down all of them with a single spin

 _Hey! Doushite boku wa matteita. Mou osoreru koto wa nai yo_

We see Mira throwing away the unconscious guard in her hand as she turns to the top of the tower and sees the symbol of the Etherion at the top.

 _Dangan kometa shouchuu wo motte_

The top of the Tower of Heaven is shown as Lyon (In his Ice Make: Lycanthrope mode) charges towards Laxus

 _Kataku tozasareta doa wo keyabutta_

Laxus only smirked as he used his arms to deflect both ice gauntlets, then gives him a headbut that shatters the wolf mask and sent Lyon flying back.

 _Tsui tsuita juukou ga hanete kinou no boku wo tsuranuita_

Lyon almost falls off the tower but is caught by Mira, before being pushed to the ground as she transforms into Satan Soul: Sitri, then charges at Laxus and launches volley of punches at him, to which he easily deflects.

 _Oyasumi sono zetsubou wo uketotte_

Laxus turns around and sees Gajeel leaping up from behind him, and sidesteps to avoid an Iron Dragon's Club. Gajeel lands on the tower top and glares in fury at Laxus.

 _Ashita e no boku wa aruki hajimeta_

Laxus and Gajeel both charge towards each other, and we see Gajeel's eyes flash violet and Laxus's yellow before a lightning-coated fist and an iron-coated fist collide into each other, sparks flying across the screen.

During the instrumental, we see Levy, Merudy, and Lily back to back as they are surrounded by Vildalius and Fukuro. We then see Simon and Sho covered in wounds as Coordinator marches towards them. We finally see Ultear and Stormorse back to back in their council robe.

The final strum of the instrumental has us with the Team (Mira, Gajeel, Lyon, Lily, Levy, and Merudy) at the bottom of the screen, looking tiny against a massive Laxus in the background with the Tower of Heaven behind him,

The Tower Team (Simon, Sho, Wally, and Millianna) is in the middle ground to the direct opposite of the Team and Trinity Raven


	4. Hologram

Alternate Tail Opening 4 (Chapter 28-31)

(Hologram by NICO Touch the Wall, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 2)

 _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete_

We start with a blank white screen, before sketch line of Gajeel and Levy slowly fade in. Levy is looking up to Gajeel in cheerfulness while Gajeel is scoffing back in boredom

 _Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e_

The camera pulls back to reveal the two are walking down a street with Lily, Lyon, and Mira nearby. A sign next to them can be read as "Magnolia Coming Up."

During the instrumental, the Alternate Tail logo appears in front of them.

 _Maigo no mama tabi shiteita_

The screen pans down to show a full-shot of the new Fairy Tail guildhall

 _nezumiiro no sora no shita_

A shot of Makarov sitting on the bar waving with Lisanna and Elfman at his side.

 _Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita_

A pan from left to right of the guild main area with the Fairy Tail guild members doing their normal activities, going from Nab at the job board to stopping at Natsu leaning against a wooden pillar.

 _Itsuka wa sa_

A guitar strum then a drum beat is shown in sequence before showing off the main team as a band on playing stage. Mira and Gajeel are both playing eletric guitar, Lily (In battle form) is playing a bass guitar, Levy is on a keyboard, and Lyon's at the back on the drums.

 _chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_

On a rock hill side under a series of shooting stars, four figures are scene standing in the background facing to the left.

 _Ano kumo no mukō made yukeru kana_

We close in to first see Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow standing attentive behind their leader, before the camera pans to the left to show Jellal scowling.

 _Tsuyogatte_

Merudy in the foreground over a purple, distorted background. staring to the left-bottom corner while rubbing her shoulders with Lyon looking at her in worry.

 _kizutsuita_

Natsu is glaring at the right-bottom corner while Lucy in the middle ground is reaching out to her

 _kokoro sukashita you ni_

Mystogan walking forward with the transparent heads of Mira and Lily on both sides of him

 _Furidashita_

Present and child Jellal standing back to back, the younger in forlorn while the older in frustration. Makarov's head fills the background with concern in his eyes.

 _amatsubutachi ga_

Levy is sitting cross legged and holding on the Galuna Island tablets as blue runes floated out of them

 _ranhansha kurikaesu_

A sequence of shots of Fairy Tail wizards getting trapped by Jutsu Shiki all across Magnolia. Sets include Alzack, Jet, and Droy; Cana and Merudy; Elfman and Lisanna; Max and Warren; Macao and Wakaba; Vijeteer and Nab.

 _Massugu na hikari ga kousa shite_

We see Bixlow balancing on a flag pole as his dolls fly around him while firing lasers. The camera shifts to reveal Lyon dodging the attack and sending out ice eagles. Bixlow has his dolls intercept them, while leaping away from a whip, which is revealed to be from Lucy

 _Yukusaki mo tsugenu mama_

Erza in her Heaven Wheel armor is seen flying the guildhall while deflecting Evergreen's Fairy Magi: Leprechaun

 _dokomademo tsukinukeru_

Mira raises her fist into the air and let out a shout as the screen breaks apart to show Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, and Merudy also shouting.

 _Awai zanzō ryōme ni yakitsukete_

A front shot of Levy being carried by Lily and sending out Solid Script: Fire. The camera shifts to face Freed, who is in the air with Dark Ectricture: Wings as he cuts the word in half with his sword.

The scene then changes to Jellal cloaked in Cosmic Magic as he block strikes from both Gajeel and Natsu.

 _Kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo_

The screen is split in half with Jellal's face on the left and Freed's face on the right, both roaring in determination and rage, before it is switched out with a similar screen with Gajeel's half face on the left and Levy's on the right, both yelling in passion.

 _Todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e_

We see Makarov standing on top of a parade float at night holding up the Fairy Tail symbol. The camera slowly pulls back to show the rest of the guild on the ground doing the same beneath him.

 **Hope you've been enjoying these openings. Also, don't forget to check up on the latest chapter of Alternate Tail: Brave New World if you haven't read it yet.**


End file.
